We Dont Hang Out At The Vamp Bar
by AliceCANcu
Summary: Mary-Lin and Mark are the best shape-shifters...but with a secret. So when circle day takes them in when they are young and naive... and send them off to check on the three vampire sisters in Texas. Will Mary fall in love or give in to her blood thirsty
1. Chapter 1

We Don't Hang Out At The Vamp Bar

Can anyone guess what this quote is from?

If you guess correct i will give you a mention in the next chapter for your awesome-ness!!

~"Dimitri: "She Might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential-"  
Rose: "Wild and disrespecful? Who the hell are you anyway? Oursourced help?"  
Kirova" "Guardian Belikov is the princess lissa's guardian now, her sanctioned guardian."  
Rose: "You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?"

* * *

Hiya! I want to do a Mary-Lin/Ash story from the awesome books by L.J. Smith-Night World!

Tell me what you think of it!!

Introduction-

**Mary-Lin:**

**I walked slowly threw the cemetery on the outskirts of New York, with a bunch of Roses**

**My name is Mary-Lynette, and I have a secret...**

**I'm a shape-shifter with the most powerful blood... But even we night worlders have secrets.**

**That could destroy.... Even my life, my simple life... So when I was only fifteen, a naive little idiot...**

**I made a deal...**

**With the devil.**

_Mark (p.s. he is in Australia): I watched as he drove away..._

_With MY car what the fuck was he thinking?!_

_That was brand new! _

_I sighed and stuck my thumb out, praying SOMEONE would drive alone this fucking dirt road._

_I waited... And waited... and waited...._

_.........._

_........._

_........_

_......._

_......._

_......_

_...._

_..._

_.._

_._

_AND WAITED!! When i saw headlights, oh my god! IM SAVED!!_

_I started jumping up and down shouting. "Hello! Hi! Slow down! See me! Mangos!" when the boy in the driver's seat, (he was about my age) rolled down his window. _

"_You got a tuff girlfriend mate." He said, smiling showing 2 small fangs._

"_Nope no girlfriends..." I said laughing, showing him two of my ears. I was a pretty good built werewolf, unlike most of the lanky cubs you saw around the place but I guess that came from being a shape-shifter half breed._

"_Hope in, I was on my way to the air port, you should be able to get a taxi from there." I hoped into the car as he drove off_

"_That's good, I was going there anyway." I said with a smile_

"_Where to?" He asked curiously_

"_To find my sister."_

Ok well there you go i will have the first chapter up in few days!

xoxo


	2. Ash

We Don't Hang Out At The Vamp Bar

Hey hey Hey!!

Well the winner of the quote comp is…

Smurflovesicecream!!

I think I'm going to continue these quotes…

There kinda fun!

New one!! 'We came to see Jace. Is he alright?' -Clary

'I don't know,' Magnus said. 'Does he normally just lie on the floor like that without moving?'"

I decided to start the first chapter with Ash, I don't know why. It just came out like that!

* * *

Chapter 2-Ash

I sat on the hill close to the house I shared with myself, and my sisters. The Texas sunset was the best I would say, I still couldn't figure out why I had some here. No humans to feed off, only stupid animals.

But when that witch Blaisesaid to, I duno why but she had an ora that…

She wasn't lying.

This was stupid, why was I Ash Redfern believing a… a…. a GIRL!

But she was a witch and I am a vampire, and I don't know about that stuff.

I looked back to the sunset, as it disappeared behind the mounts only a light glow showing. This was my favorite part of the day, it was weird but I hated the night. It reminded me of what I had done to that girl Poppy.

It had been a year since then but I was still dwelling upon it, stupid so stupid…

I layed down on the grass, and looked at the stars. When I heard a car pull up, I couldn't be bothered to look around. The truth was I didn't really care, or give a fuck. When I got a scent, it was like a night worlder highbred. Witch, Shape shifter and werewolf. Me being my stupid ignorant, curious self had to investigate. I turned around just enough to see a brunette walking into the big old blue Victorian house. But just enough time to hear the end of her conversation, 'Tomorrow is going to be interesting.' And I had to agree with her.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I started the next day. And decided to turn it into another chapter!!

And I'm going to see the new movie LOVELY BONES!! Woo! So it will not be up in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

We Don't Hang Out At The Vamp Bar

Chapter 3- School

I can't remember, but I think Mary-Lin's eyes where blue!

Also this is going to have nearly, well as many of the night world characters in it as I can possibly fit in!

Ps I have a poll up! So go vote for this story other-wise I might not update it till next year!

**Mary-L**

I woke-up the next morning with a killer migraine!

I stumbled out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror, and let me just tell ya I looked like hair was wild and crazy, with tones of thousands of knots. My blue eyes were un-naturally dark almost black. And my tail and ears had come out, my favorite form. I didn't see why Keller hated it so much; it was the easiest way to kill.

"But always the hardest to get rid of." I quoted with a sigh, that was the thing…

It was so easy to just slip into it, but the comfortabilaty of it; made it hard to change back. I brushed as many tangles as I could out, without hurting my delicate ears of course. I looked out the window, at the Texan sun.

Hot…

That was the only word to describe this place. I put on a pair of faded jean shorts, a blue singlet with "I don't have a license to kill. I have a learner's permit." (I have this one) and a pair of black flip-flops. I didn't bother with make-up, or doing anything fancy to my hair. I figured a simple blue head-band, was good enough. I looked at the clock on my bed-side table

6:16am

I sighed, and jumped on my bed for a couple of seconds; before getting bored. That was the reason I was put on these "missions". I would go to college, study something. Get a degree, work for a month and quit. I just couldn't stay with a job, before getting bored. I walked down to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. Also grabbing my bag in the process. Mark knew I was a morning person, and before when we went to school with the rest of the gang. They would end up meeting me at school. I started walking backwards when I left the house; looking at the beautiful 17th Century Victorian house. (Dint know if that's true) I smiled as the sun shined on my skin, it felt good. My ears and tail had disappeared, but my senses were as strong as ever. When I smelt it…. A vampire

I whirled around and looked in the trees, for the source of the smell. I couldn't see anything, but I could tell someone's eyes were on me. I took another bite from my apple, and took a few steps forward. Just to see if they were still following me, they were.

"Poppy, why can't you just great someone like a normal vampire?" I asked as she sheepishly stepped out of the bush.

"Because its funnerish, to stalk you." She replied jumping on my back, laughed and smiled up at her.

"Well it's great you came!" I smiled again then the smile faded, "Are you going to school?"

"Of course, but only for a day." She said, as I started to walk away; still carrying her.

When we reached school, it was 8:15. Which was good timing, in my books. And poppy started to talk fast, about what had happened back at home.

"Ps. We re-named the mansion. It's now 'The secret hideout'." She said grimacing at the title.

"It's stupid, who came up with that stupid name anyway?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I did!" I jumped with a little squeak to see who had said it.

"I hate you James." I said still a little shaky from when he had scared me. James was the worst, he was so quite that you didn't know he was there.

Just then the bell rang, Poppy looped an arm into mine and we skipped into the school. We had all the same classes, which was thanks to Poppy. But when we got to our first period class, there was one of the people Poppy would never want to meet.

Ash

He smiled the nerve of the guy. Poppy curled her hands into fists. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the back of the class room. We sat down and took noted. But the whole time Ash kept looking at us, well more me. That by the end of the class I was the one about to lunge at him any second. I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my bag, as fast as I could. Almost running out of the classroom, and into the hallway. I waited a far distance away from the classroom, to wait for Poppy when a thought hit me.

Poppy, ash, hate, damn, shit, fight, oh crap. I ran back to the classroom, as I hit someone.

"ow, I said." In the fall his foot had hit my stomach. It must have had iron or something in it, because I felt sick. I got on all fours, and spewed up some blood.

"omg." Said a guys voice, I had rolled on my back. And there was blood coming from where his foot had hit my stomach. I looked up to see it was the person I was trying to make sure Poppy didn't kill. But he might have just killed me. Then my world went black.

(Ash)

I looked at the girl's body. There was only one word to describe her, Shape shifter. And I had kicked her, when she ran into me. She looked terrible, her hair was lighter. Her skin was nearly white, and her stomach was bleeding. So I did the only thing I could think of, I took her to Thea. She was supposed to be living, somewhere in North Carolina with her Mate. I got there in record time even with this girl in my arms. I brought her through he door and I heard Thea gasp, at least she was here.

"Mary-Lin." She said and motioned for me to put her on the couch. And started to do some witchy stuff, so I just waited in the kitchen; very quietly might I add which was weird.

_Because you're scared you could have killed her_

And that was the truth…

_Of course that's the truth, I'm you_

"What did you do to her Ash?" It wasn't like Thea to be mad, but she was about to knock me out or something.

"I tripped over her, and hit her with my boot?" it was more of a question then an answer.

"Of course, I should have seen those shoes anywhere." She said rolling her eyes, at my shoe.

"Will she be ok?" it was the one question that had scared me the most.

"You will have to wait and see." She said with a cheeky grin.

(The next morning, too lazy to write about the night)

I woke up with only one thought, Mary-L.

I ran into the room, but she wasn't in the bed. I walked into the bathroom, quietly and there she was. Lying asleep on the cold tiled floor, I could tell what she was thinking. Throwing up was shit, and it made you hot. And tiled bathrooms are the bestest place to sleep. And you wonder how I would know that? Well let's just say, one too many nights drinking. I picked her up, and placed her back on the bed. She looked really peaceful in her sleep…

Woah! Am I crushing on her?

No, there is no way in hell I am….

I'm in love with her. I snarled at her, how could I be in love with a shape shifter? It was all her fault, I opened up the window and jumped out.

'I hope you rot in hell.' It was the truth….

But why did it hurt so much to say it?


End file.
